


Calculate

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [77]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mathematics, Microfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chihiro’s math brain comes to Makoto’s rescue.





	Calculate

“Hey, Chi, can you help me with something?” Makoto says, wandering into the study; as Chihiro looks away from his glowing monitor, he adds, “I need your math brain to help me with this paperwork.”

“Of course I can do that,” Chihiro says, beaming as he bounces his legs under the desk (on the monitor, his AI, Alter Ego, also smiles).

And as Chihiro begins to calculate figures with remarkable speed, Makoto smiles and says, “Thanks, Chihiro.”


End file.
